Pain N' Tears
by Bloody Black Knight
Summary: By: Xx-Blood . Stained . Rabbit . -xX (hilangkan spasi)/Dia ingin memeluk cowok itu; memegangnya dengan erat dalam pelukan tangannya dan mengambil semua penderitaan tersebut. Tetapi tetap saja..."Memangnya aku peduli dengan apa yang kamu inginkan, Nanase. Aku sudah katakan padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli tentang dirimu, jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri."-SouHaru


**Disclaimer of Free!: Kouji Ouji**

 **Pairing: Sousuke/Haruka**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: probably some grammatical errors, some angst, yaoi.**

 _ **Author by:**_ ** _Xx-Blood_ _._ _Stained_ _._ _Rabbit_ _.-_ _xX_**

 ** _EDITED!_** _Saichi mengedit kembali cerita ini karena ada yang mengatakan ganjal. Semoga konstruksi kalimatnya lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya._

*KaSaHa*

Sousuke sedang terbaring di bawah _shower;seluruh_ tubuhnya bergetar; berteriak dari penderitaan dan kesakitan serta keputus asaan. Wajahnya diselimuti oleh campuran air mata asin miliknya dan air panas yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup dengan rapat; bibirnya menggigil, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata kacau pada dirinya sendiri. Sakit di bahunya sangatlah tidak tertahankan; tetapi pemikiran dimana dia tidak bisa bertanding di _relay_ ; pada pertandingan _akhir-_ nya dengan Rin; lebih menyakitkan.

Salah satu telapak tangannya dikatupkan hingga membentuk sebuah kepalan yang kuat; sedangkan tangan satunya berada di bahunya yang terluka; menancapkan kukunya pada kulit yang membengkak tersebut dan menyebabkan kesakitan yang lebih lagi pada eksistensinya yang menyedihkan. Dia _**sangat**_ tidak berdaya. _Sangat, sangat tidak berdaya._

Tetapi setelah beberapa detik, di tengah-tengah redaman teriakan dan air matanya; dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang pelan menuju ke arahnya, mengancam tempat yang seharusnya tersembunyi di atas lantai dingin di bawah _shower_. Saat sosok itu menuju ke arahnya; dia berhasil melihat ke atas hanya untuk menatap sepasang mata berwarna biru gelap lautan. Mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh _Nanase Haruka._

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Nanase?"

Pemuda lainnya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Sousuke; tidak bergerak dan tidak memiliki emosi seperti dia hanyalah sebuah boneka.

Perenang dari Iwatobi tersebut memang selalu seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi apapun. Tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi untuk semua bentuk kesakitan. Seolah dia terlihat tidak bisa merasakan apapun juga.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki hal yang ingin diucapkan; segera pergilah dari sini. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan kebersamaan menyedihkan darimu."

Walaupun perkataan Sousuke penuh dengan kebencian, dengan tetesan kedengkian, Haruka sama sekali tidak tersentak.

Dengan mata yang masih kosong, Haruka bertanya pada Sousuke tanpa emosi. "Apa itu masih sakit?"

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Tubuh Haruka mulai bergerak semakin dekat ke arah Sousuke sampai dia benar-benar duduk di sebelah Sousuke. Dia perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang hangat pada bahu Sousuke yang terluka dan membengkak itu, menyebabkan pria lainnya gemetar.

"Aku sudah katakan aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Nanase. Kau tahu aku tidak tahan denganmu. Jadi, lakukan permintaanku dan segera pergi dari sini."

Tetapi walaupun Sousuke mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Haruka pergi, dia tidak melakukan gerakan apapun untuk menyingkirkan tangan Haruka dari bahunya. Malah lebih terlihat bahwa perenang Samezuka itu mengharapkan sentuhan hangat. Dia membutuhkannya; seperti dia membutuhkan air.

Haruka dengan wajah yang masih tidak memiliki ekspresi melihat ke mata biru langit yang dalam dan menyesakkan nafas itu.

"Kau tahu, Yamazaki, satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan adalah menjadi _bebas._ Itu adalah satu-satunya yang aku harapkan. Untuk berenang bebas; bagi diriku dan teman-temanku."

Mata Sousuke melebar pada komentar Haruka yang aneh, yang sudah pasti tidak berhubungan atau apapun juga dengan perbincangan mereka sebelumnya; jika memang sesuatu yang _seperti itu_ bisa dibilang percakapan. Tetapi pada saat dia menatap mata Haruka, dia melihat penderitaan. Penderitaan yang tidak tertahankan dan bisa menghancurkan. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Haruka masih terlihat tenang, tidak satupun air mata jatuh dari matanya. Dia ingin memeluk cowok itu; memegangnya dengan erat dalam pelukan tangannya dan mengambil semua penderitaan tersebut.

Tetapi tetap saja...

"Memangnya aku peduli dengan apa yang kamu inginkan, Nanase. Aku sudah katakan padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli tentang dirimu, jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tidak."

Itu hanyalah sebuah kata yang sederhana, tapi terdengar aneh di telinganya. Bahkan tidak natural. Kenapa dia peduli? Dia sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk peduli. Sousuke juga sudah jelas mengatakannya bahwa dia benar-benar membencinya.

"Kenapa peduli pada orang, yang pada dasarnya membenci keberanianmu?"

"Kau tidak membenciku, Yamazaki."

"Huh?"

 _'Permisi? Memangnya aku peduli?'_

Dua buah tangan tiba-tiba melingkari dirinya; memeluknya dengan erat; tidak pernah ingin melepaskannya. Wajah Haruka berada di punggung Sousuke; matanya tertutup dengan rapat, sambil menghirup aroma yang memabukkan dari kulitnya.

"Bantu aku menjadi bebas, Sousuke. Aku berjanji akan mengambil semua penderitaanmu," dia berhasil menggumam pada kulit Sousuke.

Sentuhan dari bibir Haruka di punggungnya, membuatnya sesak nafas. Sedikit demi sedikit penderitaan yang dia rasakan meninggalkan tubuhnya, pelan tapi pasti, seolah Haruka adalah seorang penyihir. Tetapi air mata terus mengalir tanpa terkendali dari matanya; menjalari kulit pipinya yang pucat.

Sousuke melepaskan tangan Haruka dari tubuhnya dan berputar untuk menatap perenang Iwatobi itu. Dan dengan satu gerakan dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling Haruka; membawa cowok itu ke dalam pelukannya; _**menyukai**_ bagaimana rasanya hal itu pada syaraf tubuhnya. Tangan Haruka yang satu lagi berada di sekitar pinggang Sousuke sedangkan yang lainnya naik ke atas tepat di belakang leher, menaruh jemarinya pada rambut kecoklatan Sousuke.

"Kau tahu, bahuku sangatlah sakit."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan aku tahu hal yang kau butuhkan adalah menjadi bebas. Dan _aku_ ingin kau _menjadi_ bebas."

Haruka hanya menggangguk sebelum dia mulai menciumi sebuah garis yang membawanya pada bahu Sousuke yang terluka; mencium dengan pelan dan penuh cinta; seolah dia memujanya. Mata Sousuke terpejam dengan tiba-tiba, kepalanya jatuh ke belakang dan desahan pelan keluar dari mulutnya ketika merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang dihasilkan dari bibir Haruka dan memberikan sihir pada kulitnya.

Haruka terus mencium, sampai bibirnya menuju milik Sousuke, dimana dia sedikit ragu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Sousuke menyerang mulut itu dengan paksaan; menciumnya dengan penuh keputus asaan. Dia butuh untuk merasakan Haruka, dia sangat membutuhkannya, sampai-sampai itu menyakitkan. Tetapi dengan bibir Haruka yang sedikit terbuka, menginjinkan Sousuke akses penuh, menerbangkan pikirannya dan saat kedua lidah mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain dan menari, dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah kehilangan pikirannya dan sekarang sedang berada di surga.

Saat kedua mulut mereka akhirnya terpisah, Haruka terus mencium pipinya, menjilati semua air mata dari wajahnya; berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengambil semua penderitaan Sousuke.

"Haruka, kau sangat indah."

Dan dengan perkataan itu dia menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih pelan, mengambil setiap detiknya untuk mengingat setiap lekuk dari bibir Haruka, mengecapnya seolah bibir tersebut adalah obat yang memabukkan. Tangannya mulai mengelus dadanya ya berotot, saat bibirnya meninggalkan bibir Haruka dan mulai menciumi kulit dari leher dan rahangnya. Saat dia mencapai telinganya, dia menghisap daun telinga tersebut, berbisik dengan serak, "Kau bebas sekarang dan kau milikku."

Haruka mendesah pelan dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar atas sensasi memabukkan itu. Tetapi, dia tetap membiarkan Sousuke menawan tubuhnya, hati dan jiwanya. Dia benar-benar miliknya. Jari-jari penasaran itu menggerayangin tubuh Haruka dan merayap ke dalam celana renang Haruka, yang biasanya tidak pernah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Tetapi sekarang adalah saatnya celana itu untuk terlepas, dan keduanya sudah sangat tahu akan hal itu. Dan pada saat kedua celana mereka menemukan tempat entah dimana di atas lantai, tubuh berotot mereka menjadi telanjang, dengan air panas mengaliri diri mereka.

Dan semuanya sangatlah indah. Sousuke akhirnya menuju ke 'milik' Haruka yang menegang dan mulai menciumi gundukan tersebut, sambil dengan perlahan menjilati dan mencoba untuk memberikan kenikmatan sebisa yang dia lakukan. Saat dia memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya yang panas, Haruka mengerang tertahan, menyukai bagaimana sensai hal tersebut.

"Nghh... Aku mohon, Yamazaki, lebih lagi."

"Sousuke," dia berujar sebelum melanjutkan kembali apa yang sedang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Oh, _Sousuke_ buat aku _cum..."_

Dan akhirnya dia terus menghisap dan menjilat dan menggigit, sampai dia merasakan cairan hangat di dalam mulutnya, ditemani oleh pekikan tertahan akan namanya. Dan walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah pekikan; itu terdengar seperti sebuah doa yang sangat indah di telinga Sousuke.

Tidak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Sousuke merasakan dirinya didorong menuju ke dinding dan wajah Haruka berada di antara pahanya, mencium bagian dalam pahanya, meninggalakan bekas ciuman kupu-kupu di sepanjang jalannya saat mulutnya bergerak dan menuju 'milik' Sousuke.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya, jika kau tidak mau."

"Kau membantuku untuk bebas setidaknya satu kali. Sekarang adalah saatku untuk menghilangkan penderitaanmu. Dan aku ingin melakukannya."

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu, Haruka mulai menciumi 'milik'nya dengan lembut dan terampil, menjilatinya sampai ke atas, sampai dia bisa menaruh seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya.

" _Haruka, Haruka, Haruk-"_

Sousuke terus mengulangi nama Haruka lagi dan lagi, memuja satu-satunya eksistensi cowok itu; sampai dia mencapai klimaks dan penglihatannya menjadi hampa pada keindahan momen ini.

Setelah mereka mengejar nafasnya kembali, membersihan tubuh mereka yang kacau dan memakai celana renang kembali, keduanya meninggalkan _shower_ dan duduk di bangku yang ada di ruang ganti.

"Kau bebas, Haru, dan kau akan selalu bebas. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil keindahan atas sebuah kebebasan darimu dan jika suatu saat itu terjadi aku akan pastikan untuk membawanya kembali padamu."

Haruka tersenyum.

Sousuke tidak pernah melihat Haruka tersenyum, tetapi kemudian dia segera sadar bahwa ini mungkin adalah sebuah pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihat matanya.

"Apakah bahumu baik-baik saja?"

"Masih tetap sakit, tetapi memang terasa lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Dan dengan kata-kata singkat itu, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Itu adalah sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan indah. Tidak dengan keputus asaan seperti tadi tetapi lebih bergairah dan penuh makna dan itu melengkapi mereka.

Itu telah mengambil semua penderitaan dan air mata.

Itu telah membuat mereka merasakan _**bebas.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _T/N (Translator's Note): Okay, another SouHaru translation from me! Fiuhh, fanfic ini entah mengapa melelahkan. Dannn, mohon maaf saya jika lemonnya terdengar aneh. Well, jika kalian ingin mencoba menerjemahkan adegan lemon dari inggris ke indonesia, I'm pretty sure you will find it real hard. Setelah ini Saichi gak ada stock SouHaru translation lagi. Mungkin Saichi akan buat original fanfiction milik saya sendiri. Okay gak banyak omong lagi. KaSaHa out! 12.31 A.M._

Visit the original author: **_Xx-Blood_ _._ _Stained_ _._ _Rabbit_ _.-_ _xX_**

 _S_ _ee ya!_


End file.
